Le Jeu du Serpent
by Light Hane
Summary: Après la Guerre, Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard. Et même si en apparence, tout semble exactement pareil, tout est très différent. HP/DM.


****Tous les personnages, comme les lieux, l'univers, de cette histoire sont à cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire de ma vie que d'écrire de stupides fanfictions comme celle qui suit sur ses idées et le monde qu'elle a bâtit. Je la remercie de nous avoir fait rêver pendant de longues années. ****

****J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira !****

****Bonne lecture ! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Le Jeu du Serpent<strong>

« Alors, Potter, comme ça, on ne va pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu as peur qu'elle revienne ? C'est vrai qu'elle était terrifiante… »

La voix traînante de Malefoy. Son habituel ton moqueur. Je suis fatigué, j'ai encore mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à terminer ainsi qu'une recherche pour le cours de Métamorphose. J'ai envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais le courage de rembarrer Malefoy.

Je lève les yeux, retenant un léger soupir.

Son visage dur et froid. Ses sourcils froncés. Il affiche son habituelle expression hautaine, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Et toi, Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es privé de sortie parce que tu fais peur aux enfants… »

Je sais, c'est bas. Je le frappe toujours là où ça lui fait le plus mal. Pas par sadisme, non. Mais pour faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je me dis que c'est le minimum à faire.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Potter ? Tu crois que tu ne leur fais pas peur, toi ? Avec ta balafre qui te dévisage complètement… »

Malefoy a un véritable don pour l'exagération.

« Ah, c'est marrant, tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là, j'ironise. Il faut te recycler, mon vieux. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser qu'à Azkaban, tu aurais eu du temps pour réfléchir à de nouvelles bla… »

Je m'interromps ; Malefoy a tiré sa baguette magique de sa poche et il la pointe sur moi. Je roule des yeux, faussement inquiet, jetant des coups d'œil autour de nous.

« Dans la bibliothèque ? Avec Mme Pince qui se balade derrière les rayonnages ? Je te croyais moins courageux…

-Tais-toi, Potter, grince-t-il, entre ses dents.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il se prend pour le Chef, le Dragonichou à sa maman… On a un nouveau petit Voldy en puissance, on dirait…AAAAAAH ! »

Je me courbe en deux sur ma chaise. Cet imbécile m'a jeté un Maléfice Cuisant. Je me gratte le visage avant de sortir à mon tour ma propre baguette.

« Eh, tu te souviens de Sectumsempra, Malefoy ? Tu avais bien aimé, dans mes souvenirs…

- Et toi, Potter, tu aimes ? _Sectumsempra_ ! »

D'un vif revers de la main, je me protège. Le sortilège rebondit contre le bouclier invisible et frappe une étagère, juste derrière Malefoy. Tout un tas de bouquins se déversent sur le sol, Malefoy les évite de justesse.

Je relève ma baguette lorsque Mme Pince arrive en courant, alertée par le boucan. Elle me regarde, regarde Malefoy, visiblement stupéfaite qu'on ose s'affronter dans sa bibliothèque chérie.

« Rangez-moi ça tout de suite ! Et dehors ! Dehors ! »

Malefoy ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Ses yeux me lancent un éclair noir, il m'adresse un dernier geste grossier de la main avant de détourner les talons et de partir, sa longue cape noire claquant derrière lui.

Tellement lui. Je le regarde disparaître, le cœur serré dans ma poitrine. Il ne le sait pas mais ça me fait mal de mentir sans cesse, et de savoir que c'est inutile, que c'est insuffisant. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Tant qu'il ne verra pas le trou sombre au fond de chacun d'entre nous…

« C'est valable pour vous aussi, Mr Potter ! »

La voix sèche de Mme Pince me tire de mes pensées. Avec un grognement, je roule mon parchemin, le fourre dans mon sac et quitte la bibliothèque à pas lents.

Je n'ai pas envie de retomber sur Malefoy. Se croiser une autre fois n'amènerait qu'une nouvelle dispute… Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression que la situation empire. Ils s'enferment de plus en plus derrière leurs grands airs, ils cherchent à se réparer en faisant tout pour que les choses soient « comme avant ». Et même si en apparence, tout semble exactement pareil, tout est très différent.

* * *

><p>Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Depuis le début de l'année, de toute façon, les Serpentards sont devenus tabous. Les seuls qui chuchotent encore sur eux, ce sont les premières années, ceux qui n'étaient pas là l'an dernier. Nous, les autres, avons passé comme un accord tacite. Nous entrons dans leur jeu. Un jeu qui s'appelle « Tout est comme avant ».<p>

Mais tout a changé.

A la bibliothèque, Malefoy m'a attaqué sur une vérité. Celle des fans. Ils sont partout, les garçons comme les filles, les vieux comme les jeunes, à m'attendre, à me guetter. Ils veulent me parler de la guerre, de Voldemort. Ce sont les derniers sujets de conversation que j'ai envie d'aborder. La dernière fois, cette fille m'a suivi partout. Je n'ai pas osé lui jeter un sort, c'est elle qui m'en a jeté un. Pour que je l'écoute. Alors, quand tous sortent s'amuser, je reste ici. Il n'y a pas de mal.

J'ai moi aussi appuyé sur une vérité blessante. A la rentrée, le 1er septembre, Malefoy a fait pleurer un gosse. Enfin, il pleurait déjà. Disons qu'il n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Ce soir-là, comme les années précédentes, il y a eu la Répartition. Cent dix nouveaux élèves. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, je voyais se former sur leurs lèvres tremblantes les mots « Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, s'il vous plaît ». Au milieu de la liste, aucun élève n'avait encore été envoyé dans la maison verte. Une certaine tension commençait à étreindre l'assemblée, autant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs.

Le soixante-quinzième nouveau s'appelait Jimmy Hed. Il enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, tremblant, et celui-ci clama : « Serpentard ! ». Nous applaudîmes tous bruyamment, un véritable soulagement se lisait sur nos visages gênés. Ce fut de courte durée.

A l'instant où la voix de l'antique Choixpeau retentissait, Jimmy fondit en larmes.

Entre ses sanglots, on percevait les mots « Non, non, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas ! Pas la Maison de Voldemort ».

Nous nous sommes tous raidis sur nos sièges. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Ils ont conservé leur calme. Malefoy, son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef épinglé sur sa chemise, n'a même pas sourcillé.

Mais, pour la première fois depuis la Guerre, je l'ai vu vraiment. Et j'ai remarqué cette ombre sombre dans ses yeux acier, j'ai vu un éclair de frayeur.

Ils ont tout essayé pour calmer Jimmy Hed. McGonagall et Slughorn se sont mis en quatre. Ils ont parlé de Severus Rogue, ils ont cherché à camoufler les défauts des Serpentards. Finalement, ils ont demandé à Malefoy de monter sur l'estrade et de faire un petit discours pour rassurer les élèves qui n'avaient pas été répartis. Bien sûr, ça a eu l'effet inverse. Je me souviens du mouvement de recul des gamins quand il est passé devant eux. Je revois leurs doigts d'enfants pointés sur son bras « Il porte la Marque, mon père me l'a dit ! ». J'entends les cris et les pleurs de Jimmy redoubler. « Non, non pas les Mangemorts, s'il vous plaît ! ».

A cet instant, mon cœur se contractait violemment dans ma poitrine. J'ai dégluti bruyamment, jeté des regards inquiets à Ron et à Hermione. Malefoy a craché un peu de venin sur la scène, se plaignant que le Choixpeau se faisait vieux et que toute manière, Serpentard n'aurait pas accepté un pleurnicheur pareil dans sa Maison. Jimmy a semblé ravi. Malefoy lui a dit d'aller se tasser sur les rangs des Poufsouffles avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa propre table, l'air digne.

Tous ceux qui suivirent criaient « Pas Serpentard ! Pas Serpentard ! » tandis qu'ils se coiffaient du chapeau.

Ils avaient si peur.

Cette année, il n'y pas de nouveau dans la maison verte.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit. J'ai rompu avec Ginny pendant les vacances d'été. Notre couple n'a pas survécu à la Guerre. <em>Je<em> n'ai pas survécu à la Guerre, d'une certaine manière.

Alors, peu à peu, je ne sais pas comment, quelque chose s'est installé en moi.

Nous avons tous un trou sombre dans l'âme. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir. Nous avons tous des plaies béantes dans le cœur, des souvenirs encore vifs dans la mémoire, des larmes dans les yeux, du sang sur les mains.

Et nous l'avouons, les lèvres serrées. Et quand nous avons trop mal, nous nous prenons les mains.

Pas les Serpentards. Eux, fiers et hautains, se pavanent dans le château, l'air mauvais.

Ils sont pires qu'avant. Ils poussent des élèves dans le lac noir, pour masquer leurs propres noyades. Ils multiplient les mauvaises farces, pour rire jaune dans la nuit sombre. Ils attaquent les plus faibles, pour cacher leur propre faiblesse, leur propre fragilité.

Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que tout soit comme avant. Ils se raccrochent à ce passé insouciant et innocent.

Alors nous jouons avec eux. « Tout est comme avant ».

Mais tout a changé. Ils font erreur et nous entraînent avec eux dans les abysses du secret et du mensonge.

Les choses ont changé. Quand je vois Malefoy, je sens mon cœur qui se serre et qui bondit à la fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Mais toutes nos disputes m'amusent et m'exaspèrent. Mais toute sa fausse prétention me fait sourire. Mais, à présent, je vois au-delà du gamin égoïste et prétentieux. Je vois l'homme blessé.

Les choses ont changé. Je suis tombé amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

><p>« Faîtes place, faîtes place ! Voilà Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, le Tueur de Mangemorts, la Balafre de Lumière ! Allez, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, on applaudit et on s'incline bien bas pour saluer notre Sauveur ! »<p>

« Où est donc passée ta petite amie, Potter ? Elle a réalisé que tu étais mieux dans les magazines ? »

« Désolé si je ne te lèche pas les chaussures, Potter…Tu veux que je donne de l'argent à Weasley pour qu'il le fasse à ma place ? »

« Dis, Potter, combien on t'a donné pour tuer un vieillard à tête de serpent ? »

J'entends les injures de Malefoy jusque dans mon sommeil. C'est comme des tortures mentales que mon inconscient m'inflige. Quand je me réveille le matin, j'ai des bleus au cœur et l'esprit cassé.

J'aime le son de son rire, même lorsqu'il rit de moi. Mais parfois, je crois que nous riions ensemble, de nos blessures secrètes.

J'admire son côté inhumain et hautain, cette distance qu'il fixe entre lui et ses plaies est-ce une marque de courage ou simplement une attitude stupide et irresponsable, que de toujours masquer son visage ?

Je déchiffre la peur à travers les ombres de ses yeux. J'entends sa soif de vengeance mais elle n'existe que parce qu'il saigne. Oui, je pense qu'il saigne. Il a commis des erreurs, s'est engagé sur la voie du Mal. Je crois qu'il a l'impression d'être arrivé au point de non-retour, et que tout ça fait partie de lui, maintenant.

Cette fierté, elle est en train de l'étouffer. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on peut pousser les choses jusque-là. Moi, je me relève. J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, même si les regrets restent. Mais lui ? Je l'imagine s'enfonçant dans des eaux noires et profondes.

* * *

><p>« Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation… »<p>

Les mains se lèvent, trop nombreuses. Je tremble mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Je fixe Narcissa Malefoy. Elle ne me voit pas. Tous ses regards sont pour son fils, de l'autre côté du public. Elle tient la main de son époux. Ils sont trop raides, ils essayent de masquer leurs peurs. Tous les mêmes.

Le fils, au moins, n'aura rien. Il a été jugé trop jeune, sous le contrôle de ses parents, et donc innocent. S'il savait comme je suis soulagé, s'il savait…

* * *

><p>J'ai parlé, j'ai essayé de les défendre. J'avais tant de choses à dire : sur Narcissa qui m'a sauvé la vie, sur Drago qui n'est qu'un camarade de classe…J'avais tant de choses à dire mais personne ne m'a écouté. J'ai parlé dans le vide ou dans le brouhaha mon avis ne compte pas. Je suis le héros de guerre et maintenant, je devrais me taire. Mon époque est révolue. A moi les gloires de la victoire, à eux les décisions. Et moi, j'ai beau hurlé, personne ne m'entend.<p>

Avant de partir, je fais un détour par les toilettes. J'ai besoin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je me sens bouillant et glacé à la fois, mes pensées bouchonnent comme les voitures sur l'autoroute par un jour d'été.

J'entre et Malefoy est déjà là. Mais pas Malefoy, le champion du jeu du serpent. Juste Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy me tourne le dos. Ses manches de chemise sont relevées et il fait tremper ses poignets dans l'eau chaude. Du bout des doigts, il masse son avant-bras droit.

J'avance tout doucement. Il ne m'entend pas, il ne me voit pas.

La Marque des Ténèbres. Elle ne s'enlève pas, jamais. Mais la sienne est barrée, coupée de larges cicatrices encore rouges. On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de convaincre le serpent de partir à coups de couteau. On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de lui trancher la tête.

La blessure est profonde, à travers la peau, à travers l'âme, à travers le cœur.

L'un de mes pas claque contre le carrelage, Malefoy m'aperçoit dans le miroir. Alors tout va très vite.

Il rabaisse sa manche sur son bras mouillé, se jette de l'eau sur la figure, pour que les larmes se fondent, et glisse une main dans sa poche. Son poing se referme sur sa baguette magique mais il ne la sort pas. Il pivote vers moi, l'éclair de défi dans ses yeux n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il est habituellement.

« Content, Potter ?

- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, je rétorque, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures.

- C'est ça. Menteur. Tout est de ta faute. Tu nous détestes. »

Il crache presque les derniers mots. Il s'énerve, se cache derrière la colère. Je suis le coupable idéal.

Mais j'en ai assez du jeu du serpent. J'en ai assez de les voir, tous et Malefoy plus que les autres, se tortiller pour échapper à leurs peurs, enfoncer la tête dans le sable pour ne plus sentir les larmes couler. Ils ont souffert, eux aussi, peut-être même plus que les autres. Alors, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se cacher ? Malefoy, je l'ai déjà vu pleurer, je l'ai déjà vu avoir peur. Nous sommes tous des enfants de la Première Guerre, des fils d'une époque où le Mal régnait, des frères sous la menace.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. »

Mon cerveau hurle, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent de Malefoy. Non, je ne te déteste pas, Malefoy. Je t'aime.

J'attrape son poignet fermement, je me plaque contre lui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour qu'il sache. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, je presse violemment ma bouche sur la sienne. Nos lèvres s'accrochent, nos langues dansent ensemble.

La partie est terminée. Je ne veux plus jouer au jeu du serpent. Tout n'est pas comme avant, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Tout a changé.

J'aime Drago Malefoy. Je l'embrasse. Et, peut-être que je rêve ou peut-être pas, il me semble qu'il m'embrasse aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
